Two Lost Souls
by Imagineforever1992
Summary: Harry has had enough of the guilt and fame. The only person who accepts him lays comatose in St Mungos. Harry leaves the wizarding world behind to start over with his godson and to put distance between him and the man who will never know he loves him.


Chapter One

Harry slowly made his way up the path to where his godson was staying with his grandmother Andromeda. He looked up at the front door and took a deep breath to gather all the Gryffindor courage for what he was about to do. He knocked on the door and waited.

data-p-id=3d2a85fa60f8403447642d8ac9130992,It had been almost a year since he had defeated Voldemort. All he had done since then was do interviews, attended gala after gala filled with wizards and witch's all trying to get the hands and claws on the Savior of the wizarding world. By the second week he was fed up with all the phony's and fakes. He just wanted peace and the ability to walk in public without having to glamour or wear his invisibility cloak.  
A few days ago, he had come to the decision to leave the wizarding world with the only person who was the closest to family to him. His godson Teddy who he loved with all his heart. He was the only thing he had left of his family. The Weasley's had slowly cut him out of their family after the death of Ron. They tried to tell him it wasn't his fault but he could see it in their eyes and in their demeanor. Little by little he had slowly dismissed himself from their lives. Now he just stayed to himself and took care of Teddy. The only other person he spent time with was in a magic induced coma. Severus Snape, his ex-Potions professor was laying comatose in a secure ward in St. Mungo's. After defeating Voldemort Harry had run back to the Shrieking Shack to retrieve Professor Snape's body. When he went to pick him up, he felt a slight pulse. He immediately apparated to the infirmary at Hogwarts. He laid Snape down on the bed then went in search for Madame Pomphrey. They decided together that she would hide him in a separate room until he was cleared of all charges. It took almost six months and a lot of pensive memories of Severus's, Albus's, and anyone else Harry could convince to testify in favor of Severus. Everyday Harry would sit for at least and hour with Severus as he was in a coma. Telling him about what was going on in the wizarding world since Voldemort was gone. He would read Potions Magazines that came out every week. He would tell him about how he was dealing with his loss and fame how he felt like he was drowning and the guilt that ate away at his heart at losing everyone he cared about. Sometimes he would sneak in at night ad kiss Severus goodnight and tell him how much he had come to love him since he was sixteen. Knowing he would never hear or reciprocate his feelings. When Severus had started showing signs of waking Harry made himself scarce and began planning to leave the wizarding world.

data-p-id=2a5f005111fc02366f2aa4ceec3ad9ee,Harry was so consumed in his thought he hadn't heard the door open and Andromeda greet him with a squealing teddy. He jumped slightly when she laid her hand against his shoulder. He looked up at her. She looked back at him she knew the day had finally came. She had watched silently as harry became a shell of himself. The war had taken a lot out of him and the public was taking so much more. The burden of being the chosen one had done its damage.

"Come in harry I'll get Teddy's things." she handed Teddy to harry while she disappeared down the hall to the spare bedroom slash nursery. Harry held teddy close to him he was trying to hold in the pain and be strong for Teddy. Andromeda came back with a small dark green corduroy backpack.

"All his clothes and toys are inside along with a month's supply of food. Take good care of him." Harry looked up at her in shock.

" How did you know?" He asked

"Harry I may be old but I'm not blind I could see it in your eyes since the war ended. You need time to heal Harry. You haven't been given a second to yourself. I only ask one thing just come back when you're ready and only when you are ready."

She kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"Thank you, Andy." He said softly he took Teddy's bag and teddy asleep in his arms he went to the apparition point and apparated away from the wizarding world.


End file.
